Cabin Fever
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: When Jason Blossom's body is found with a bullet in his head nobody feels safe anymore. So the group decides to head up to a safe house in the middle of no where. Where feelings start to rise and secrets starts to spill. Bughead and Varchie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I got obsessed with Riverdale because obvi I have no life, and then I got thinking about the characters and this kind of scenario, so I hope you all enjoy!**

She felt the vibration of her cell phone in her pocket before she heard the ringtone. She dug into her pocket and pulled it out pressing the answer button and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hunny where are you?" her moms voice was frantic and she sounded out of breath.

"What?" she said confused. "I'm out"

"You need to get home now!" she could hear what she thought was a car engine turning on and then tires screeching in the background.

"Why what's going on?" she asked.

"Jason Blossom's body was just found. He was murdered" and with that the phone line went dead.

 **000000000000000000000000**

Her phone ringtone caught her off guard as it was so late. She picked it up off the table.

"Hey Betty, what's going on?"

"V where are you?" she asked frantically.

"I'm at pops, why?"

"Stay there I'm on my way. Call the guys, something happened; we need to talk"

 **000000000000000000000000**

Veronica, Betty and Jughead sat at a booth in pops waiting for Archie to arrive. When Betty checked her phone again her phone read 10:47.

"God where is he?" she groaned.

"Relax, he is coming" Veronica said. "Why did you call us here anyways?"

"I'll tell you all when Archie gets here" her fingers fiddling with each other on her lap trying to control her breathing. Not even a moment later the door opened and Archie appeared with a flustered look on his face as he practically ran over to the table.

"Thank god" Jughead said rolling his eyes. "Betty was about to pop a blood vessel in her eye". Betty side eyed him from her seat at the table as Archie sat across from her, beside Veronica.

"So what is going on? Why did you call us in such a huge panic?" Archie asked.

Betty took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing so she could get the words out. "My mom called me"

"And?"

"Jason Blossoms body was found" Archie's mouth hung wide open and Veronica's eyes were as wide as a cat. "But he didn't drown" she said shaking his head. "There was a bullet wound in his head"

"Somebody shot him" Jughead mumbled out.

"Which mean somebody killed him, which also means there is a murder on the lose now" she whispered the last part out so other customers wouldn't hear. "Were not safe here anymore"

"So what are we going to do then?" Archie said shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like we can go anywhere or get out of this town"

Veronica wasn't paying attention to the conversation as the words ran over in her head. _Get out of this town._

"Wait" she said jumping in not paying attention to whatever the three of them were saying. "We can get out of this town, I have a place"

"A place?" Jughead said raising his eyebrows.

"A safe house. It's only really used for emergencies but no emergency has been greater then this. I could get the keys for it and we could go there"

"Wait, what about school?" Betty jumped in.

"A teenager was just murdered and you're worried about what's going on in English class"

Betty rolled her eyes knowing what she said was stupid but it was true. "So where is this safe house?"

"A few hours north. If we leave in the next hour we could be there around three am. Its safe, quiet and out of town"

"I'm in" Archie said quickly turning to look at Veronica. "I trust her and I'm in"

"Okay me too" The words said coming out of Betty's mouth. "I'm totally scared and need to get out of here now"

"So were all agreeing then to go?" The three of them nodding their heads. "Okay everybody go and pack a bag, especially with thick clothes because I know it's going to be cold up there and it wouldn't surprise me if there was snow too. I'll pick everyone up and we agree to be on the road by midnight no later agreed?"

"Agreed" came the word from three different voices.

 **0000000000000000000000**

It was 12 am on the dot when Veronica steered the car onto the highway. The sky was dark and no stars had come out tonight but the moon was white, pale and full; hanging in the sky over the car as they drove off into the darkness. There were a few cars on the highway but nothing that was going to slow them down. While Veronica drove, Betty sat in the passenger seat with Jughead and Archie in the back. In the trunk of the SUV held their bags along with extra blankets and pillows. The radio wasn't on so the car ride was silent for a long time until Betty broke the silence about 20 minutes in.

"Who's car is this by the way?" she asked.

"It's a backup emergency car, I stole the keys to it" Betty nodded her head before rubbing her eyes and yawning. Normally she was sleeping at this point. "Did any of you guys tell your parents where we were going?"

"My dad was sleeping when I got home so I just packed my stuff and left" Archie said.

"My dad wasn't home" Jughead said.

"When my mom called me she said that I needed to get home but when I got there she wasn't there at all, or my dad. So I just didn't say anything"

"Does us escaping town right after his murder look suspicious?" Archie asked through the darkness of the car. "I mean nobody knows where were going or that we have even left. I just think it makes us look like we did it"

"Well I know I'm in the clear. I hadn't moved here before Jason was killed so" Veronica said.

"But what do we say when our parents contact us?" Betty questioned.

"Lets just cross that bridge when we come to it okay?" Veronica said. And then for the rest of the car ride it was silent.

 **00000000000000000000000**

Two and half hours later Veronica was driving down a dirt road that was coated in a foot of snow. Along the dirt road was dirt driveways that branched off that lead up to houses that sat in the forest. In the back the boys had fallen asleep while Betty was yawning so much she was pretty sure she was going to fall asleep in a few seconds. But suddenly she felt the car turn and when she looked up they were now driving up a dirt driveway into the forest as the tree's started to overtake the drive way.

Soon there was mumbles from the back and then a groan from both boys. "Are we here?" mumbled Archie as his eyes opened and he yawned.

"Yep" Veronica said as she pulled up a bit farther and then put the car in park and turned it off. "Were here" Betty looked up through the windshield and through the darkness of the night she could see a log cabin about the size of a normal house with two stories. There were no lights so it was hard to make out the detail. And just as if on clue little snow flakes started to hit the car windows and stick to the ground and add to the other snow that was already there.

"We should get inside and get settled" Veronica said as she opened the door and popped the trunk. The rest of them got out and made their way to the trunk to grab there bags and pillows. Once their arms were loaded and the trunk was empty they made their way up to the house. The snow crunching under their feet.

"When was the last time someone was here?" Jughead asked. "Not for a couple of years, most people don't know about it" Veronica said as she stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. The four of them walked into the dark cold house.

"Archie can you help me come start the generator to get some light and heat into the place" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he said dropping his stuff by the door before following her back outside into the snow. Now the snow was falling even harder and was quickly covering the heads of both Archie and Veronica. He followed her in silence down a path beside the house where anywhere he looked there was tree's and soon the house couldn't be seen anymore. A few minutes later there was a small shed and by the time they got to the door both of them were covered head to toe in a layer of snow. Archie opened up the door and stepped inside to find a generator. After a few minutes of toying around with the machine it was now roaring with life and by the time they stepped out of the shed the cabin was now in full view as it was lit head to toe as the light was shinning through the windows. They quickly made their way back and when they finally got back into the house Veronica burst into laugher.

"You look like the abominable snowman" she managed to get out without trying to cry from laugher knowing the tears would have frozen to her face with how cold it was.

"Haha very funny" he said shaking his head letting the snow fall from it. Soon Betty and Jughead appeared from around a corner still wearing their coats and boots from the car ride.

"Nice place" Jughead said eyeing the rest of the room.

"You can thank my dad for that" Veronica said trying to hide the eye roll that followed. Then she took her phone out of her pocket and clicked it on the time popping up reading 2:57 am. "Okay there's four rooms here so everyone can get their own room. There's a box at the end of each bed with sheets and blankets and stuff. The heat should kick in within the next fifteen minutes and there's two bathrooms one at the end of each hall. "So I'm going to bed because its almost 3 am and today has just been a shit show of a day so goodnight" she finished with before kicking off her boots at the front door and taking off her coat to hang it on the coat rack by the door. Before grabbing her bag and making her way to the stairs and climbing up them. The rest of them following behind her with there own bags. Soon each one was settled into a room huddled under a dozens of blankets to keep warm until the heat kicked in. And when each of them fell asleep they all dreamed of Jason's killing.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Some other characters will be coming into this story very soon so don't think it is just going to be the four of them. Please drop a review and let me know if I should continue xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got such a great response back from you guys, which I loved greatly! So please enjoy chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _And when each of them fell asleep they all dreamed of Jason's killing._

When Betty woke up the next morning she thought she could hear the sound of a kettle boiling downstairs but she wasn't too sure. The one thing she was sure of was that she was now sweating hot with all the blankets she had gone to bed with. She kicked them off sitting up in bed as she wiped the sweat from her face. The heat had finally kicked in and now the cabin felt all warm and cozy. She clicked her phone checking the time. It was only 7:30 am. It was usually the time she was up to get ready for school but she wasn't going to school today. Today she was in a cabin in the middle of nowhere hiding out from a killer that was currently in Riverdale. Knowing she was wide awake now with no intention of falling asleep again she got up and opened her door seeing a swish of black hair go by in the kitchen as she looked over the railing on the second floor. She first made her way to the bathroom to pee and then splash cold water on her face. When she was done she headed down the stairs and when the wood creaked hard under her foot Veronica's head turned around to look up at Betty.

"Hey" Veronica said quietly making sure not to be to loud to wake the boys. "How did you sleep?"

"I barley did" Betty said rubbing her eyes as she sat down at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. "You?"

"I was lucky if I got an hour" she said yawning. "But on the plus side because I didn't sleep I went and did groceries. You want coffee?"

"Yes" Betty couldn't get out fast enough. V poured her a cup in a blue mug adding sugar and crème before handing it back to her. Betty took a sip of the light coloured liquid letting the warmth settle in her stomach as she let out a sigh. "Were normally headed to school by now" she commented.

"I know" Veronica said as she leaned onto the counter as she sipped her own coffee. "My mom has already called me like four times"

"What?!" Betty said almost spitting out her coffee. "She doesn't know where we are does she?"

"I don't think so" she said rolling her eyes. Veronica looked so unbothered as she just continued to sip her coffee in her black silk pajamas. "I didn't answer any of them and after the fourth call I just turned my phone off. Has your mom called you yet?"

Betty just shook her head. She left her phone upstairs in her room for the exact reason that she knew her mom would realize very very soon she wasn't home and would start calling her non stop. "So what's the plan then?" she asked. "What are we going to do up here?"

"Just lay low. There's no internet or cable up here so we just have to find something to do among each other"

"Is there anything around here?"

"Not really, besides for the grocery store and pharmacy about 10 miles"

"Great" she said as she finished off the last of her coffee. "At least the guys are here"

"Yeah"

"Speaking of the guys…" Betty trailed off as she eyed V and smirked. "Archie is totally falling for you" Veronica rolled her eyes as she tried to cover up her smile.

"He is not" she said defensively. "We're friends"

"He see's you as way more then a friend. V he really likes you"

She scoffed as she took both the coffee cups and stuck them in the sink. "Besides even if he did it doesn't matter; you still really like him and I would never do that to you"

"If anything happens between the two of you I am giving you full permission to do whatever you like" she said with a full smirk.

"Well thanks mom" she said. "I'm starving; you want breakfast?" Betty nodded back. Soon the girls were stirring pancake batter while the frying pan heated up. And then they were flipping pancakes laughing as veronica threw some flour as Betty. All of the commotion and laugher woke both of the guys and soon they both stood in the hallway overlooking the kitchen watching the two girls laugh and throw things at each other as they made pancakes. By the time the two of them made their way down the stairs the last pancake was put on top of a huge stack.

"There's the two sleepyheads" Veronica said as she placed the stack of pancakes on the kitchen table and then made her way back into the kitchen to grab extra plates and forks as Betty took the milk, butter and syrup out of the fridge.

"You two made all of this?" Jughead said as he sat at the table and put two pancakes on his plate.

"Yep" the girls both said at the same time as they both sat down.

"Aw thanks honey" Archie said jokingly. Veronica rolled her eyes but she took the comment right to heart. And for the rest of the morning they four of them sat around the dark wood table eating pancakes and laughing.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

It was around one pm in the cabin. The sun had come out and was streaming in through the open windows lighting up the living room the four of them currently sat in. Betty was sitting in a large grey chair reading a book off of her phone. Archie and Veronica sat on the long black couch. Archie was watching something off of his phone and Veronica was scrolling through the photos on her phone and on the other side of the room Jughead was laying down on the other couch his laptop on his chest typing away.

"God I am so bored" Veronica said as she sighed clicking her phone off. "I'm going to take a nap" she scooted down on the couch and then rolled onto her side where she placed her head onto the thigh of Archie and closed her eyes. Archie looked down at her head on his leg and was shocked. Jughead looked over at the two of them and gave Archie a nod and a thumbs up which just made Archie laugh. He too could feel himself getting tired from the lack of sleep they all got this morning. So he set his phone down and leaned into the couch closing his eyes.

A few hours passed as Betty and Jughead talked and as Veronica and Archie napped.

"Hey" Jughead said as he closed his laptop. "Want to go for a walk?" Betty turned to look out the patio door where the sun was shinning and the snow was sparkling. "Sure" she said smiling. The two of them got up and headed to the front door pulling on their coats and winter boots. When they were all ready Jughead opened the door the for her and she stepped out with him behind her. He quietly closed the door behind them as they made their way to the side of the house and started to walk down the path and into the backyard of the cabin.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Betty asked.

"I don't really know" he said shrugging his shoulders through his thick winter jacket the crunching of snow coming from both of there feet as they walked. "Nothing like this has ever happened in Riverdale and then all of a sudden we've become a freak show"

"Who do you think did it?" he thought about the question deeply. His brows furrowed together and his eyes wandered. "If I had to guess…" he said trailing off. "It would have to be someone within the Blossom family. I don't think anybody else has the motive to do it"

"I guess your right" she said sighing. "I just wish this was all over so we could go back home"

"What's wrong with being out here?" he asked. "It's quiet, pretty and its nice just being the four of us"

"I just feel like I'm disconnected from the world" she mumbled as she shoved her hands into her pockets to try and keep warm; she had forgotten gloves for this trip.

"Sometimes being disconnected from the world is a good thing. It's nice having our own little bubble up here, but I know it won't last long. It never lasts long" Betty turned to look up at Jughead and smiled as they stopped walking. "I guess we should head back" he said looking through the trees for the cabin which now had vanished. "You look pretty cold and we should wake up Ronnie and Archie and start dinner"

"Yeah you're right" she said. And with that they turned back around following their footsteps back to the cabin in silence"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

By the time Jughead and Betty got back to the cabin Archie and Veronica were awake and standing in the kitchen.

"Oh hey" Archie said as they came through the door. "Where did you guys go?"

"We just went on a little walk down the path beside the cabin for some fresh air" Jughead said.

"Oh cool" Veronica said jumping in. "You guys want some hot chocolate? Archie made it"

"Sure" they both said at the same time as she poured some from the pot into two mugs and handed one to another.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" she asked as the two of them sipped the hot drink after being outside in the cold for so long. "It's just after 5:30 so if we start dinner now we could eat just after six"

"What do we have to make for dinner?" Jughead questioned.

"I bought food to do stir-fry, mac and cheese, tacos, chicken" she trailed off.

"Taco's" all three of them said at the same time.

"Well taco's it is" she said as she opened up the fridge. "Now all of you get in here in help if you feel like eating tonight she said as she started to pull out ingredients out of the fridge. Betty laughed as her and Jughead rounded the counter and into the kitchen to help start cooking.

Archie started playing music on his phone and the four of them were jamming out as they started cooking and chopping food. Betty was in the middle of a laughing fit from Jughead as she grated up cheese when she felt the vibration of her phone in her back pocket. She stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room away from the laugher and the music and she looked down at the caller ID. She groaned knowing she couldn't avoid this call and slid open the phone pressing it to her ear. Before se even got a hello in a voice boomed through the other line.

"Elizabeth Cooper where the hell are you!"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of just a filler chapter and there first day there so I apologize if it was kind of crappy. But I'm starting to try and start the relationships between the two couples so I hope you all enjoyed! Drop a review pretty please xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support I am glad you are loving this story! I love writing it for you guys which makes me super happy!**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Elizabeth Cooper where the hell are you!"_

"Hi mom" she said as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to face the rest of them that were in the kitchen. Archie turned down the music on his phone so the rest of them could hear what was happening.

"I said where are you!" her mom yelled in the phone.

"I'm fine mom" she said sighing. "I'm with Veronica, Archie and Jughead"

"Well that makes me feel much better" her mom said. "But where are you?"

"I'm in a cabin"

"Where?"

"I don't really know, it's a cabin in a forest. We have no internet so I couldn't even tell you our location"

"Did you think to even tell us? I thought you stayed at Veronica's house last night which I was not fine with it but I dealt with it and then I got a call after school telling me you did not attend any classes"

"I know I know" Betty said as she sighed pinched the bridge of her nose frustrated. "But mom there is a killer out there and none of us felt safe"

"That doesn't matter" her mom said her voice very angry. "I want you to come home now"

Veronica eyed Betty as she stayed silent for a moment biting her lip. "You know what?" Betty said. "No"

"What?"

"I said no. I'm happy here with my friends and I feel safe so no I am not coming home"

"Elizabeth…." Her mom started but she didn't get very far with Betty hung up on her. And before her mom had a chance to call her back she turned her phone off.

She sighed a breath of release as she smiled as she looked up from her now black phone screen to face the eyes of the rest of them in the kitchen. Archie's eyes were super wide and Veronica's mouth was hanging open.

"What?" Betty asked.

"I can't believe you talked to your mom like that" Archie said. "Who have you become!"

Betty just rolled her eyes "Is dinner ready yet?" she asked as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Just about" Veronica said as she stirred the ground beef that was cooking on the stove.

"Hey" Jughead said as he placed his hand on Betty's lower back causing a shiver from her. "Good for you for standing up to your mom like that. I'm impressed"

"Thanks" she said with a smile as she lightly blushed. And seconds later Veronica was yelling at them that dinner was ready.

 **00000000000000000000000**

"Good news" Veronica said as she came walking into the living room from down the hall. "I found a whole bunch of old movies" in her hands were stacks of old VHS tapes. She dropped them on the coffee table between the two couches in the living room where the rest of them sat.

"Woah" Jughead said as he leaned over to pick one of them up off the table to examine. "How old are these?"

"Don't judge" she said snatching it out of his hand. "It's really boring around here and I figured we could put the TV to good use"

"Sounds good to me" Betty said. "Why don't you guys pick and I'll make some popcorn"

"Thank you B" Veronica said with a smile. Archie got up from the couch to stand beside Ronnie as they looked through the movies while Jughead got up and followed Betty to the kitchen.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey" she said as she pressed the timer on the microwave for the popcorn.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Jughead said. "I know that family means a lot to you so fighting with your mom can be tough"

Betty smiled huge as as she broke out in a deep blush. "Thank you" she said. "But I'm fine. I wasn't lying on the phone when I meant I felt safe here. I truly do. You make me feel safe" Jughead reached for her hands and took one of them holding it as he brushed his thumb along the top of it causing goose bumps to rise all the way up Betty's spine.

"Just checking" he said.

"Can you too hurry it up with all the eye sex over there!" came Veronica's voice from the living room couch. And not even a second later the microwave timer beeped and the smell of popcorn filled the air.

 **0000000000000000000000**

Almost four and a half hours later, two movies down, and eight bags of popcorn made they all sighed as the last movie finished and the credits started to roll.

"This was a good idea" Archie said as he sat up from the couch. "But we need something better"

"Agreed" Jughead said.

"I have an idea for better" Veronica said with a smirk as she eyed the group before getting up and walking over to the dinning room table. There was a rug she pulled back and a second later the floor was lifted up. She dug her hand around it before producing a bottle. She than closed the lid off the floor shut and kicked the carpet back in place.

"Drinks anyone?" she asked holding an almost full bottle of vodka.

"How did you know that was there?" Betty asked as she got up and followed V to the kitchen who started to pour the vodka into cups and then top them off with juice.

"My parents created that secret hiding place for the alcohol after I threw a major party here one time and we drank through all of my parent's liquor. It didn't take me long on my next trip here to find the new hiding spot"

"Now I like where you're going with this" Archie said.

"Speaking of parents" Betty said as Veronica started to hand out the drinks. "Has anyone spoken to their parents besides me?"

"I just keep declining my dad's calls" Archie said with a shrug.

"I turned my phone on for a few minutes today and had like nine voicemails from my mom freaking out, but I didn't reply. But I bet you now that your mom knows she will tell all of our parents. Which I'm okay with because it saves me the trouble of having to do it myself. Cheers" she said before taking a huge gulp of the drink feeling the alcohol burn her mouth and throat all the way down to her stomach where it settled into a warm wave.

An hour later, half the bottle of vodka gone and three drinks each anyone who was outside of cabin could hear the laugher of the four of them from inside.

Jughead had said something so funny Betty was about three seconds away from peeing herself that she had to put her drink on the coffee table before running to the bathroom which caused Veronica to then almost pee herself. After Betty returned with a very red face she sat back down on the floor and took another sip of her drink. She didn't think she had ever been this drunk before; or even drunk for that matter.

"I have an idea" Archie said. "We should play truth or dare"

Veronica gasped as a huge smile broke across her face. "Yes yes yes" she said.

"Okay I'll go first" He said. "And we should add another rule. If you don't want the truth or dare that you are given, then you have to chug the rest of your drink"

"Okay"

"Alright Veronica" he started with. "Truth or dare?"

She bit her lip as she thought about it for a minute. "Dare"

"I dare you to take your shirt off"

"Easy" she said as she put her drink down before hooking her fingers under the hem of her black cashmere sweater and pulling it up and over her head. She dropped the article of clothing onto the floor leaving her in a deep purple push up bra. "Okay Betty" she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What has been the hottest sex dream you have ever had?"

"Oh my god Veronica!" she said her face turning a very deep red.

"Either fess up or finish your drink" Betty looked down at her glass that was still full. She knew it would be risky to chug it so she went with the truth.

"Hottest sex dream I have ever had has been a three some" she said her face getting redder if that was even possible.

"Guys, girls, or both?" Archie asked.

"Girls" she said rolling her eyes as the three of them broke out in wide eyes and their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Yeah yeah" she said as she took a huge gulp of her drink. "My turn. Jughead truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you had to pick either me or Veronica to kiss which one would you pick?" she said with a smirk.

"Pass" he said reaching for her cup as he gulped down the rest of the little bit that he had left.

"Lame" B and V said at the same time.

"Okay. Veronica truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Betty"

"Okay" she said she stood up from her spot and walked over to Betty. She sat down beside her as she placed her hand on Betty's check pulling her into her as their mouths connected. Betty found her hands placed on Veronica's waist. And after a moment Veronica pulled back.

"This was the best idea ever" Archie said from where he sat.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she sat back at her desk. "Jughead truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss betty" Betty froze for a minute thinking he was just going to pass and chug his new re-filled drink but he surprised her when he leaned over on the couch pressing his lips onto hers. Making him the second person to kiss her that night. The kiss was magical and betty wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not but what she did know was that she was sad when he pulled away.

"Archie" he said sighing as he leaned back into the couch. "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Have you had sex before?"

Archie was silent for a moment as Veronica eyed him. "Yes" he said after a minute.

"With who?"

"Ha that I'm not answering" he said.

"Well then drink up"

"Fine" he said as he chugged back the rest of his cocktail.

"Veronica" he said turning to her on the couch with a smile.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What's the worst thing you have ever done?"

Veronica could feel the alcohol flowing through her vein's and even though she didn't want to answer the question the alcohol did and it came flowing out of her mouth.

"When I was in New York. Me and my friend group at that time we were bulling this girl. And after months and months of us pranking her, making fun of her she killed herself" The room was quite for several moments before she spoke again. "She overdosed in her own room and her mom found her. And when I found out it was by far the worst thing I have ever done. Making someone feel so useless that she felt that she needed to end her life"

"Oh my god Veronica I had no idea, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No no" she said shaking her head as she finished off the last of her drink. "It was a good wake up call for me and were all friends and were all here together so you guys should know who you are currently staying with"

Betty got up from her couch on the other side of the room and kind of stumbled over to the other couch where Veronica sat.

"V we would never judge you for your actions and what you have done in the past. We have all made mistakes" And Betty was pretty proud of herself that that sentence came out in one full one without messing it up.

"Thanks guys" Veronica said as she laid her head against Archie's shoulder. "You guys are truly my best friends. I love you guys"

"We love you to Ronnie" Archie said.

"Can we go to bed now?" Veronica said. "I'm really drunk"

"Same" Betty said as they both laughed. Then the four of them stumbled up the stairs and into there separate rooms where they all fell asleep with a true promise of a hangover tomorrow.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the little truth or dare game! More secrets and game's will be coming along with other characters in a few chapters so stay tuned! And drop a review to make a girl's day xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support and reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Then the four of them stumbled up the stairs and into there separate rooms where they all fell asleep with a true promise of a hangover tomorrow._

Archie could feel the pounding of the headache before he even fully woke up. And as he opened his eyes he felt like he might puke. But he got the courage to get out of bed and make it downstairs where he found Veronica standing in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning" she said softly. "You want some?" she asked referring to the coffee she held in her hand. He nodded his head without saying a word as she poured him a fresh cup and handed it to him.

Archie sipped the dark liquid slowly as it settled into his stomach easing the feeling of wanting to hurl.

"You look great" Veronica said as she looked at Archie's pale and green face.

"That's how I feel too" he said as he closed his eyes as the feeling of puking overcame him again. But seconds later it was gone and he opened his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Besides for the massive headache I feel okay"

"Lucky" he groaned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, ever since we came here I've been sleeping really well. Back in Riverdale I didn't sleep much"

"That makes two of us" he said sipping more of his black coffee. "We need to find fun activities for us to do. Were all getting a little crazy and I don't think we can repeat last night every night"

"I guess you're right" she said sighing as she finished off the rest of her coffee and a few moments later Betty and Jughead emerged from the stairs. "Hey" she said. "How do you guys feel?" Jughead just glared at her and Betty groaned as she sat down at the kitchen table letting her head rest upon it.

"I'm going to take that as a not good" she said as she handed both Jughead and Betty some coffee.

"Well I'm going to go shower" she said after a few minutes. While Veronica jumped in the shower Archie made breakfast and by made breakfast he poured cereal into a bowl and added milk and tried to get it down without hurling.

When Veronica stepped out of the bathroom the steam poured out the door and into the hallway. She had a towel wrapped down her body and one wrapped up in her hair as she was looking down at her chipped nails not paying attention when she ran into Archie in the hallway. She quickly held onto her towel preventing it from falling.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie" Archie said.

"It's okay"

"Do you know where they are more towels for me to shower?" he asked.

"Yeah at the closet door right beside the bathroom" she said pointing to it.

"Thanks so much" he said as he walked passed her pressing his hand on the lower part of her back causing her to shiver even though she had just come out of a streaming hot shower. She padded down the hall to her room, her not fully dry feet leaving a tiny wet footprint on the hardwood floors. Once she got into her room she closed the door and dropped her towel. She started to lotion herself up to pull fresh new clothes on when her phone started ringing. She assumed it was her mother for the thousandth time but when we walked over to the little bed side table and picked it up the collar ID is not who she was expecting.

"Veronica! What happened? Where are?!" Came a panting voice from the other end.

"Kevin" she said loudly into the phone so he could hear. "What's going on where are you?!"

Betty was in the process of drifting asleep on the couch with Jughead beside her when she heard the loud creaking of the stairs under someone's weight. She lightly opened her eyes to Veronica who was wearing black legging's and a black tank top with soaking wet hair.

"Hey" Betty said as she yawned and sat up from Jughead shoulder where it was laying not even moments later.

"So I have some news" Veronica said as she fiddled with her hands.

"What is it?" Archie said as he made his way into the open living room from the kitchen holding what was now his fourth cup of water. He realized after breakfast (that bowl of cereal) that water was the only thing that was going to stay in his system today.

"Kevin called me"

"Oh my god I completely forgot about Kevin, what's going on with him?" Betty said now fully awake.

"That's the problem" Veronica said. "He called me to tell me it's getting worse in Riverdale. All the parents are going crazy and blaming one another"

"Oh god" Betty said.

"So" Veronica said rocking back and forth on her heels as she avoided eye contact with the rest of them. "I told him he could come up here and stay with us" she mumbled.

"Okay…" Betty said a confused look on her face. "Were all okay with that so why are you acting so strange about it?"

"Because along with Kevin he's bringing Cheryl and Reggie" Archie groaned and Betty rolled her eyes.

"Uh really" Jughead said. "Nobody really wants them around"

"I know; I know" Veronica said running a hand through her wet hair. "But I felt really bad. Shit is really going down there and we shouldn't all be caught up in it if its our parent problems"

Archie huffed out a breath in frustration as he sat down on the other couch and took a sip of his water. "I understand why you said yes but we have a problem. What's going to be the sleeping arrangements?"

 **0000000000000000000000**

Kevin had told Veronica they couldn't leave till around 3pm which meant they would be getting there around dinner time. So for the rest of the day they spent the time lounging around the house trying to get over all of there hangovers. By the time 5pm rolled around the temperature had dropped about 15 degrees and the four of the were all shivering.

"God" Veronica said as she checked the thermoset. "It's dropped another three degrees in the last ten minutes. What the hell is going on?"

"Hold on" Archie said as he sat up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen window looking outside at the thermometer. "It's almost zero outside" he said turning to Veronica. "It's literally freezing out there"

"Crap" She said huffing out in frustration. "This has happened before. It's get so cold out the generator doesn't work as well"

"So your saying we're all going to freeze?" Jughead asked.

"This has happened before we can deal with it again. Besides with three extra bodies in this house it means extra warmth. It just means were all going to have to cuddle up beside each other tonight"

"Um what?" Betty questioned.

"Anyways" Veronica said diverting the question from Betty. They are going to be here in an hour probably so we have a lot of stuff to do. Betty I need you and Jughead to start boiling water for pasta on the stove. And make sure to use the big pot because were feeding three extra mouths now" she said trying to avoid the eye roll that followed. "Archiekins you and me were going on a mission"

"Okay" he said his brows furrowed together with confusion. "To where?"

"Questions later follow me" she said heading around the corner of the kitchen. Archie followed her in a small hallway he hadn't been down before. At the end was a door.

"Where does this lead to?" he asked.

"The attic" she said opening up the door that lead to a staircase. "I believe my parents packed a ton of extra blankets and pillows and such up here and with tonight being so cold were gonna need them" At the top of the stairs there was another door and Veronica opened it. The first thing Archie saw was dust. And lots of it. They both had to duck because of the low ceiling as Veronica crawled over to a trunk that sat up against a very cobweb wall. She pulled the string of the light above her head before snapping open the trunk. "Bingo" she said spotting the fleece blankets inside. She tossed them to Archie who then tossed them down the stairs. Four trunks, nine blankets and five pillows later they descended back down the stairs as Archie pulled dust balls out of Veronica's hair. They then collected the pile at the bottom of the stairs and brought them into the living room where they dumped them in the middle of the floor.

"Is that were were sleeping tonight?" Betty asked from the kitchen as she stirred the pasta in the boiling water.

"Yes and only because if we don't we might just freeze to death. We can set a fire up in the fireplace and hopefully with all the extra blankets and heat we can get through tonight and the generator will kick back into full gear tomorrow morning"

For the rest of the hour Archie and Veronica set up what Jughead referred to as 'camp'. They moved the couches farther back and laid lots of blankets on the floor and then added pillows and more blankets. At the end it just looked like one giant bed on the floor. Betty had legit just finished pouring the sauce into the pasta and finishing up the hot chocolate her and Jughead made on the stove when there was a tapping sound on the door.

Veronica walked over and opened it up to Kevin who was standing on the porch covered head to toe in jackets, scarfs, hats you name it.

"Ah Kevin" she said pulling him into the house and giving him a hug. "God I missed you"

"Nice to see you too" Cheryl said as she stepped in behind Kevin pulling her ear muffs off her red hair.

"God it's as cold in here as it is outside" Reggie said rolling his eyes dropping his bag at the front door.

"Yeah well the generator isn't working that well because it's so cold out so if you don't like it you can sleep in the car" V said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is fine" he said without trying to roll his eyes. As the three of them started to undress from their heavy layering Betty started to put pasta into seven different bowls and pour each person a cup of hot chocolate. When they were all finally settled in they sat down on the living room floor of blankets and ate the creamy pasta and drank the hot liquid. When darkness rolled around and all of them had trouble keeping their eyes open Archie added more wood onto the fire in the fireplace to hopefully keep burning all night long. Then the rest of the crawled under the blankets of the homemade bed. Three on the left and four on the right feet to feet.

Archie laid beside Veronica and Kevin laid beside her on the left. While Jughead and Betty were beside each other on the right next to Cheryl and Reggie. And as the seven of them slowly drifted off to the light glow of the fire. Archie reached for Veronica's hand and Jughead reached for Betty's hand; each girl taking them before they all fell asleep.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to drop a review to make a girl's day and next week more secrets and games will be happening now that Cheryl and Reggie (the trouble makers) are there! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinda slacked on reviews last week… guess you guys didn't enjoy it as much…. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a lot more.**

 _Archie reached for Veronica's hand and Jughead reached for Betty's hand; each girl taking them before they all fell asleep._

"How long are we required to stay here?" Cheryl asked one morning as she sipped her coffee from the kitchen table. "It's cold and boring up here"

"You're not required" Veronica said from the kitchen. "I offered for you to stay here but it's not a requirement. If you are bored and cold, then you can go home" She said with a sweet smile.

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a sour look on her face. Betty tried not to laugh from the kitchen with Veronica as her eyes wandered to the living room where Archie and Jughead were. Jughead turned his head and his eyes caught Betty's both of them giving a smile to each other before going back to their previous arrangement. It had been three days since Cheryl and Reggie showed up. AKA the last three days had been hell for the core four. Over the last three days as well the weather just seemed to get worse and worse. It got colder by the hour and they had another foot and a half of snow. Which also meant the generator hadn't been working the last three days so there were all sleeping together in the living room next to the fireplace. But finally today the weather had been better and "warmer" then usual so the generator finally kicked back into full gear and now Veronica was just glad they she didn't have to sleep feet to feet with Cheryl.

So now they had officially been here a week to be exact but no news had surfaced about Jason yet. Which only made the seven of them more nervous.

"So what is the sleeping arrangement tonight, since the heat is back on?" Cheryl questioned.

"Well there is four rooms so I was thinking me and Betty, Archie and Jugie, you and Reggie and Kevin gets a room to himself"

"Thank god" Kevin said from the living room. "I could not sleep in the same bed with any of you" he added an eye roll at the end. Veronica glared at him from where she stood. "Okay maybe Veronica but that's it" she smiled at her actions and she finished off the rest of her coffee. "Anyways we are almost out of food so I'm going to get dressed and head into town to pick some up"

"I'll come with you" Archie said standing up from the couch.

"Okay" she said with a smile. "Be ready in ten"

Archie and Veronica left to do groceries leaving the five of them by themselves in the house just after 11 am. Betty had finished showering and had put fresh clothes on before going to look for Jugehead. When she searched the whole cabin and didn't find him she decided to try his bedroom last. She slowly knocked on the door with her knuckles as she pushed her wet blonde hair out her face. A second later the door open and there stood Jughead.

"Hey" he said with a smile as he stepped aside letting her step into the room before closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Just came to see what you were doing" she said as her eyes wandered around nervously.

"I was just about to watch a movie on my laptop" he said. "Do you want to watch with me?"

"Yeah" she said smiling. "What movie?"

"Your pick" he said as the two of the them climbed into his bed and laid down resting the laptop on top of his chest as Betty picked a movie from his flash drive and they weren't even 30 min into the movie when both of them fell asleep together their breaths in sync.

 **00000000000000000000000**

"All I'm saying is that I hope an arrest is made soon because I don't know how long I can deal with Cheryl and Reggie" Archie said from the passenger side of the black SUV as him and Veronica drove home from the grocery store.

"You and I both" she said as she turned the heat up higher as she drove. "Cheryl is becoming a real pain in my ass"

"Tell me about it"

"So I have an idea" she said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"For?" he asked.

"For some fun" she said biting her lip.

"Which is?" he asked looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"I never told you guys about it but there's a hot tub on the deck on the cabin. If you're interested…" she trailed off with a little smirk. Archie had to lick his lips and it seemed like he had to control his breathing as his face became flushed.

"Can you speed up a bit?" he questioned and they continued their drive home. Veronica knowing, she was driving Archie insane.

 **00000000000000000000**

Betty heard the door of the cabin open and it awoke her out of her sleep. She tilted her head and looked over at Jughead who was still fast asleep the movie no longer playing as it had finished. She yawned as she sat up in his bed which startled him enough that he too then woke up. He smiled as he sat up his back against the wall just like hers.

"Sounds like Veronica and Archie are back" she said as she threw the comforter off her legs in order to get out of bed. "We should head downstairs…." But she didn't get very far out of the bed not even her feet touched the floor before Jughead grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back towards him before pressing his lips against hers. Betty was at first very taken back by his actions but then she settled into the kiss kissing his back and for the first time in a very long time she was very happy.

 **00000000000000000000**

When Archie and Veronica had finished putting the last of the groceries they each turned to each other with a smile on their face.

"Hot tub?" Veronica asked.

"Oh yeah" Archie said as the two walked to the back door and slipped off their socks. Out on the the deck was two feet of cold white snow. Veronica opened up the back door and ran outside into the snow without thinking back. The snow crushed under her feet as she ran to the corner to the already heated hot tub. Archie was quickly behind her as they started to strip off clothing. Veronica's legging's, Archie's shirt and soon he was just down to his black boxers and she was just down to her black underwear and her deep purple bra. Veronica threw off the cover of the hot tub and then seconds later the two of them were sitting in the very hot water.

"Well" Veronica's asked from one side of the water. It had lightly started to snow and now with the steaming hot water and the cold view it was a perfect scene. "Worth it?"

Archie lightly moved from his side to the same side as V as he sat down in the pre-made chair.

"Definitely" he said leaning in before kiss her.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Now I know this was very short because A) I was training all last week for two different jobs B) I had hard core writers block C) When I finally got some chance to write I was drunk so yes I apologize because I wanted to get it up on time for you guys. But please REVIEW and I promise next week will be better! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Great feedback on the last chapter so thank you guys so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Definitely" he said leaning in before kiss her._

When Betty woke up the next morning she could feel a body pressed against but when she rolled over she remembered it was Veronica. Yesterday napping with Jughead had been great and she had slept so well. Sleeping next to Veronica wasn't bad thought but she did hog the covers a lot. When she pulled the covers from Veronica to cover her cold body it jolted her awake.

"Common" she said groaning as she rolled over to face Betty. "Really?"

"Don't really me" Betty said as she snuggled more into the bed. "You hogged the covers all night"

"Well yeah because it's cold in here" she said as she opened her eyes.

"And how do you think I felt" Betty said side eyeing her. Veronica sighed as she sat up in the bed pushing her back hair out of her face.

"You know I used to love this cabin" Veronica said looking around the room. "But this trip has been pretty crappy not going to lie"

"What why?"

"I think it's just because of what's going on back home" she mumbled fiddling with the blanket on her lap. "It just keeps going on in my mind and it's making this trip kind of crappy for me"

"Well it in order to enlighten your mood I have gossip" Betty said.

"Oh my god! What tell me?!" She said grabbing onto Betty's arm with a smile on her face. "I love gossip!"

"Me and Jughead kissed" she said not making eye contact as she picked her nails.

"WHAT!" Veronica almost screamed. "WHEN? WHERE?"

"Yesterday and after we napped in his bed"

"YOU NAPPED IN HIS BED?!" her mouth was wide open and her jaw could have been on the floor.

"Would you keep it down" Betty hushed. "It's not that big of a deal"

"Not a big deal? Jughead Jones thee Jughead Jones has actual feelings for another human being and he kissed you to show it"

"Okay yes yes it's kind of a big deal. But I'm kind of having feelings for him and it freaks me out so don't say anything to anyone"

"Okay okay" V and nodding her head "But I have kissing news too" Betty eyed her with a little bit of a scared face.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss Reggie"

"Oh god no" she said making a face as she shook her head. "Archie"

"What!" Betty squealed. "Tell me everything!"

Veronica just shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes of the sleep. "We've kind of been flirting back and forth since we got here and then yesterday we went into the hot and tub and kissed"

"There's a hot tub here?"

"Yeah it's on the back deck in the corner kind of forgot about it until yesterday and well you know the rest"

"I can't believe this is our lives right now" Betty sighed leaning more into the back wall.

"I know but we better get used to it, I mean we do live in Riverdale"

"Very true" And that was the last of the girl's conversation before they headed downstairs for breakfast.

 **00000000000000000000000**

It had been a quite day in the cabin so far. Cheryl and Reggie had been hold up in their room the hole day doing God knows what but at least they weren't being annoying and assholes to the five of them.

"And it the heat of the moment I threw my twelve-dollar skim, no foam, vanilla latte in her face" Veronica was telling one of her very many stories from her life in New York to Kevin as they gossiped at the dinning room table over lunch.

"Oh my god you didn't" Kevin said mouth wide open. He was loving every moment.

"Yep" she said with a smile. "Ten minutes before her date and it got all over her new Chanel bag but she deserved it. You don't go around spreading rumors that I'm pregnant and not expect it to backfire"

"I literally love you" Kevin said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"New York was great but looking back now my life was insane. I had nasty bitches trying to tear me down every second, plenty of boys trying to get with me and that was just school. New York itself is a whole other world"

"I wish we had been friends way sooner" Kevin said as he finished off his lunch. "We would have created so many memories in the city"

"I'll probably go back one day" Veronica said sighing. "But right now I can't even think about that city"

"I know what I'm thinking about" Cheryl said from thee second floor that overlooked the first as she headed down the stairs with Reggie right behind her. "About how bored I am"

"God you and being bored" Veronica said rolling her eyes. "Does nothing please you?"

"Only a few simple things" she said with a smile. "Like this" in her hand she held a full bottle of tequila. "Anybody up for a little never have I ever?"

 **0000000000000000000**

The group of seven sat around in a circle with the bottle of tequila in the center next to a bowl with a bunch of folded up little papers.

"So here's how the game goes" Cheryl said with a smile on her face. Even though they were in the middle of nowhere in freezing temperatures Cheryl still managed to put on red lipstick and her nails were still painted a fresh coat of red. It wouldn't surprise veronica if she had brought a bottle of nail polish with her.

"We will start with moi" she said pointing to herself. "I will pull a slip of paper out and read it and if you have done it you have to drink, if you haven't you get to pass. And we will go in a circle" Everyone nodded as she pulled the first slip of paper out of the bowl. Why had the rest of them agreed to do this? The last time they played a drinking game it did not end well.

"Never have I ever done drugs" she read from the paper. Nobody drank from the cup causing a groan from Reggie.

"Losers" he said as Cheryl passed him the bowl. He stuck his hand in and pulled out another one. "Never have I ever masturbated" he said out loud. But he couldn't keep the laugh in as he burst out and took a large gulp from his drink. Archie, Jughead and Kevin took a sip of theres and right before the bowl was about to be passed Veronica took a gulp from hers.

"Wow Ronnie look at you go" Reggie said with a smirk from his spot on the floor. "If you want maybe I could help you sometime with it"

"Gross" Veronica said with a face. "Just pass the damn bowl Reggie". He listened passing the bowl to Kevin next.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" he said before reaching for his drink. "I've done that before" Kevin, Cheryl, Reggie, Archie and Veronica all took a sip Jughead and Betty yet to touch there's yet.

Kevin then passed the bowl to Archie who picked one right off the top. He opened it up. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex. But bonus if you haven't you now have to but if you don't want to finish your drink"

"What kind of rule is that?" Betty said her hands out.

"My rule" Cheryl said. "Now who hasn't?" Veronica rolled her eyes as she picked up her cup and drank and Kevin drank his too because Kevin only dated people of the same sex.

"So the rest of you" she said. "Either drink or kiss someone" Reggie immediately chugged back the rest of his drink.

"There's no way I'm kissing any of you guys" he said as he wiped his mouth when he was finished. Archie let out a huff as she slowly sipped his alcohol until it was all done and Jughead who had yet to touch his drink had to finish it off in one round. Everyone was not just looking at Betty. She had yet to touch her drink this entire round and she really didn't want to have to chug back a full one. So without anymore thinking she leaned over to her left were Veronica sat and pulled her face to hers kissing her. Veronica momentarily kissed her back but within five seconds Betty had pulled away.

"Damn" Reggie said as he refilled his drink. "Were breaking little miss goody to shoes Betty"

Archie passed the bowl to Jughead who just rolled his eyes as he opened up his paper, not wanting any part of what was happening. "Never have I ever had sex" he said trying to hold in the sarcasm. And if as on clue Cheryl and Reggie both drank. But the five of them didn't.

"No surprise there" Veronica whispered under her breath to Betty who sat beside her. "They haven't come out of their room all day" Betty let out a burst of laughter making all of them turn their heads to her. She immediately stopped laughing as Jughead passed the bowl to her next. She dug her hand in and pulled out a slip of paper and as she was about to open it there was a loud knock at the door.

Veronica looked confused as she stood up and walked towards the door and then proceeded to open it. There outside on her front lawn stood about half of Riverdale High students.

"Oh yeah" Reggie piped in from the living room. "I might have invited some other people, so we can get this party started"

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter a lot more and as promised it was much longer then the last** **J** **Hope you all enjoyed and remember to drop a review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not posting last week. Work has really taken over and by the time I really had any time to write it was Tuesday night** **L** **so yeah. Hope you all enjoy this one!**

 _"Oh yeah" Reggie piped in from the living room. "I might have invited some other people, so we can get this party started"_

Veronica's mouth hung open as she counted 35 people walk into her cabin. All of them holding overnight bags and bottles of booze.

"Excuse me?" Veronica said as people started dropping there bags and taking off their coats.

"Archie my man help me out here" Reggie said. Archie kind of looked stunned as he looked at all of the people now standing in the cabin.

"Screw it" Archie said turning to one of the guys next to him as he took the bottle of liquor out of his hands and unscrewed the cap before taking a long swig of it letting it burn from his mouth all the way to his chest and into his stomach where it then left a warm glow. "Chasers are in the fridge and who has vodka?" Nine people raised their hand.

"Well start pouring" Archie said. Everyone screamed with excitement as bottle's were being popped open and drinks were starting to get made.

"Archie?" Veronica said her eyebrows together and her arms folded over her chest with a nasty look on her face. She was not happy.

"I'm sorry" he said as he came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "But common we haven't had fun like this in forever and we've been stuck in this cabin for almost two weeks now isn't it time to let loose and have some fun?" Veronica sighed as she rolled her eyes before dropping her arms from her chest.

"Fine" she said. "But nothing that will attract the cops here"

"Sounds good" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek before going to join people in the kitchen for drinks.

"So what now" Betty said as she stood up to stand next to Veronica. "Make sure nothing gets too out of hand and maybe have a little fun" V said with a little smile. "Besides Archie is right. We haven't had some really good fun in a long time"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

The music was blasting and the drinks kept flowing as the party that would be known as the one that went down in history took place. Betty drank a little bit making sure to drink water constantly to prevent getting too drunk or having a hangover. But as she looked around everybody everywhere was black out drunk. Archie was doing shots with a whole bunch of the guys from the football team, Jughead was just hanging in the back corner sipping his drink. Kevin was with Veronica hanging out with some of the girls from the cheerleading squad and then Cheryl and Reggie were just hanging out with a bunch of other people. Betty made her way over to Veronica who was chugging back a large amount of vodka.

"Betty" she squealed when she spotted her. "Come come" she said pointing to the empty chair next to her at the dinning room table. Betty walked over and then sat down beside her and then someone who was on the cheerleading team who's name she couldn't remember.

"Join us" Veronica said taking another gulp of her very strong drink. "Were spilling secrets"

"I think I will pass" Betty said as she sipped her own drink. "But what about you?" Betty said with a laugh. "Any secrets you want to share that you haven't told anybody?"

"Just one" she said with a small laugh.

"Okay…" Betty said as she eyed her. "Which is?"

"I'm bisexual" Veronica said as she sipped the rest of her drink.

"You're what?" Betty said trying not to choke. "How come you are telling me this now?"

"Well it never really came up" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides I didn't want that to be the first impression you have of me"

"I wouldn't judge you based on the fact that you like both sexes V" Betty said. "I'm just kind of upset that you felt like you couldn't tell me earlier"

"I know I know" she said shaking her head. "But's its behind us now and now you know"

"So" Betty said as she fiddled with her drink being curious. "You've been with girls before?"

"Yeah. There was Jessica, Brooke, Hailey and a few more"

"Like serious relationship's or flings?"

"Both. None of them stayed longer then a few months though. When you are new to it it can scare some people" Betty nodded understanding.

"What about you B" V said. "I know you have secrets to spill"

"Nothing really" she mumbled.

"Oh common" Veronica said as she placed a hand on Betty's thigh which caused a shiver down her spine. "I know there are lots of secrets in that smart little brain of yours"

"Nothing that you don't already know V" Betty said.

Cheryl and Reggie were in the kitchen with some of the other football players and cheerleaders. Cheryl managed to make sure her red lipstick didn't smudge even once as she threw back a few shots and sipped on some drinks.

"I mean the little bit of weight she put on went right to her boobs but her new hair colour completely washes her out" Cheryl said obviously bitching about another girl who was at the party.

"You know maybe you should put some weight on and hopefully it will go right to that ass" Reggie commented.

"Oh stuff it" Cheryl said rolling her eyes. "And keep your mouth closed if you ever want to touch this ass again" The football team lost it screaming at how Cheryl had just taken down Reggie in one shot.

After Betty finished her mild drinks she left to go re-fill only to find Jughead sitting by the drink station alone. "Hey" she said over the loud pulse of the music "I was looking for you earlier"

"This really isn't my scene" he said before standing up from his seat and reaching for her hand. "Mind if we take it upstairs?"

By this point even though Betty had only three drinks and plenty of water she still was a light weight and had a medium buzz going. But it didn't stop her from her next action as she nodded her head without saying anything. The two of them walked to the staircase hand in hand before climbing it. They made their way over to Jughead's room without saying a word. When Betty opened the door the first thing she was a shitless Kevin making out with some kid from their high school.

"Shit sorry" Betty squealed as she covered her eyes. "We didn't think anyone was in here"

"Don't sweat it" Kevin said as he stood up and pulled his shirt back over his head before reaching for the other guy's hand. "We needed a refill anyways" The two of them got out of the bed and headed for the open door not before Kevin gave Betty a wink and a smirk before exiting the door.

The door had barley even clicked shut before Betty felt this urge come over her and she pounced on Jughead pressing her lips onto his. Good thing she has finished her drink because she dropped it wrapping her arms around his neck. He proceeded to grab onto her waist and start to tug at the clothing she was wearing. Both of them just wanting to feel each other.

Over by the fireplace Archie had taken what he thought was his fourth shot. Or was it his fifth. Everything was becoming very blurry but he knew one thing was for sure. He wanted to find Veronica. And he wanted to find her now. He stumbled over to the kitchen but no sign of the black shiny hair. He continued to look for her through his drunk faze checking the dinning room and then back into the living room but still no sign. So he decided to head upstairs. He grabbed onto the railing and carefully climbed it. His vision was fuzzy and his body was becoming hot all over; in more ways then one.

When he finally reached the top he was about to start at the first bedroom but right before he knocked the bathroom door beside it opened and out walked Veronica zipping up her skirt on the side. "Oh sorry Archie" she said as she bumped into him not seeing him. At this point she was also drunk herself.

Archie didn't say anything before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him before kissing her hard. Veronica responded immediately kissing him back as she brought her hands up to cup his check and then his neck to bring him closer. Archie turned around and opened the bedroom door that was beside them. Thanking the lucky stars that it was empty. He pulled her in quickly shutting the door while never breaking the kiss. The both laid down on the bed as Veronica pulled her shirt off followed by Archie's. Veronica's hand were at Archie's waistband before a loud bang came from outside. Someone slammed their fist again on the door.

"Cops are here!" came the voice from outside. And then shouting and screaming could be heard and then what sounded like a million footsteps all at once.

"Shit" Veronica said as she slid out of bed pulling her shirt back over her head before throwing the door open and running out to the hallway that overlooked the whole place. Standing at the door was her mom and sheriff Keller whose squad car was parked outside and could see the blue and red flashing lights from outside through the windows.

They had officially been busted.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters before we wrap things there and this story finishes** **L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the support on the last chapter. Also I apologize for not posting again last Tuesday honestly work is just swallowing me whole and trying to keep up with weekly updates is becoming a challenge. But this is going to be the last chapter of this series so thank you all to who stuck with it and reviewed each chapter! Love you all.**

 **Enjoy this final chapter!**

 _They had officially been busted._

"Mom!" Veronica said as she made her way down the stairs tugging at her shirt to make sure she was covered. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she folded her arms over her chest. "Did you forget that mine and your father's name is on the property" Veronica did a slight eye roll knowing she was in the wrong.

"And besides that is the point right now" she added. "You and your friends have been up here for almost two weeks. Now I let it slide for the first couple of days because I know you all were scared but enough is enough. It's time or you to all return home and go back to school"

"But mom there is a killer on the lose!" Veronica said throwing her hands up in the air. "Why do you think we came up here in the first place"

"There isn't now" her mother said as she dropped her purse on the floor avoiding all the empty red solo cups and beer cans. "Not anymore"

"What do you mean not anymore" Came Betty's voice from the top of the stairwell. She came down her face looking very flushed and her outfit all messed up. What had she been doing?

"Someone confessed" Veronica's mom sighed. "And it's a taped confessional so they are taking it very seriously"

"Who confessed?" Veronica and Betty turned around to now see Cheryl at the top of the stairs with Reggie by her side as they made their way down.

Hermione sighed before she took a deep long breath. "Your father Cheryl. He confessed that he murdered your brother" Cheryl stood motionless for what seemed like several hours but was really only a few minutes. She let one single tear drop fall but that was it. No other emotion.

Veronica and Betty on the other hand couldn't stop their jaws from almost hitting the floor. And Betty for a moment thought she might break out in tears.

"Is he in custody?" she asked moments later.

"Yes"

Even in worst moments of life Cheryl Blossom knew to stay calm and not overreact. Who would want to ruin their makeup anyways in just a short amount of time?

"So does that mean were safe to go home now?" she questioned.

"Yes which is why sheriff Keller and I are here" Hermione stated. "To bring you back home"

"We can't tonight" Veronica said folding her arms over her chest.

"And why is that?"

"We might be a bit drunk" V said not making direct eye contact with her mom trying to look at anything else.

"Veronica…" her mom sighed squeezing her temple to try and relieve stress. "Well then I guess we are just going to have to stay the night. And in the morning we will all go back home to Riverdale do you understand?"

"Yes" Betty and Veronica sighed at the same time.

"Good" her mom said as she unbuttoned her coat jacket before throwing it over one of the bar chairs. She was in a thick black sweater and black pants. "Now let's try and clean this place up a bit so we can leave fast tomorrow morning"

"Also" Sheriff Keller said with his finger in the air. "Can anyone point me in the direction of my son?"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, Reggie, Kevin, Archie and Jughead when they had finally decided to come out of the rooms after looking extremely embarrassed were just finished cleaning up the cabin. Tossing all the empty beer cans and red solo cups while wiping up any places that were sticky from alcohol spillage while Hermione and Sheriff Keller sat on the couch and watched them. It was almost three am by the time her mom said the house was finished. At this point all of the alcohol was out of Veronica's system but she starting a major headache and she knew it was only going to get worse by the time the morning rolled around.

"Alright since I know most of you are still pretty drunk you can't drive" she said glaring at Veronica. "And it is now three am so lets just go to bed and in the morning we can drive back home"

"Okay" they all mumbled. They all went back to their rooms while Hermione and Sheriff Keller took the couches in the living room as everyone was asleep before there heads hit their pillows.

 **0000000000000000000000**

It was now currently Thursday morning 7 am. Veronica groaned as she came down the stairs holding her bag filled with all of her clothes that she had brought with her. Under her arm was also her extra pillow. She had slept only four hours and her headache had now gotten a lot worse.

"Did you get everything?" her mother asked pulling on her coat at the front door. Veronica nodded without saying a word.

Betty and the rest of them were also there with all of there bags packed.

"Okay so Veronica I want you, Betty and Cheryl in the same car. And then Archie, Jughead, Reggie and my son in the other" Sheriff Keller said. "I will drive behind you in the police car"

"And I will be in front of you leading the way" Hermione said.

Veronica didn't groan knowing she was already in a huge load of trouble and didn't want to make it any worse by complaining.

"Well lets' get going then" her mom said as she opened the front door. "We have a long drive ahead of us"

The group grabbed onto all of their bags and one by one filed out of the house before Veronica was the last one shutting the door behind her and locking it up with her key. Her feet crunched under the snow as she made her way to the parked SUV in the drive way. She popped open the trunk before throwing her bag and pillow in and then Betty and Cheryl doing the same. She pulled the trunk door closed before climbing into the driver's side, with Betty in passenger and Cheryl in the back where she immediately put headphones in and blasted music from her cell phone. Zoning out Betty and Veronica.

Veronica just rolled her eyes as she starred up the car, put her seatbelt on and then pulled the car into drive slowly pulling the car out of the drive way in front of her mom. In the rear view mirror as she pulled onto the country road she could see Kevin's car behind her with all of the boys in it and then Sheriff Keller's squad car.

"Well this has been quite the two weeks huh?" Betty said as leaned more into her seat pulling the blanket she had brought with her closer around her waist.

"Tell me about it" V said sighing. "But at least something has been done about Jason's murder"

"Yeah but" Betty said before turning around to look at Cheryl who was deeply engrossed in her phone while Betty could hear the music that was blasting from her ears. "I can't believe it was her dad"

"I know. She didn't even really seem shocked at all"

"Well I know if I was in that situation I don't know if I would even be able to process everything"

Betty just shook her head. "All I hope is that when we get back to Riverdale that things go back to normal"

"Are you kidding?" Veronica scoffed. "Thing have never been normal in Riverdale"

"I guess you're right" she sighed.

"So another topic of discussion…" Veronica said trailing off with a smile before smirking at Betty. "Last night when you came down why were you so flushed in the face?"

"What?" Betty said her face scrunched up with a confused look on her face. "Flushed face?"

"Oh don't even play that with me" V said her voice going up a notch. "You were gone for a solid hour of the party and when it was busted you came down from one of the bedrooms with a flushed face and t had looked like you had just pulled your clothes back on"

"You're losing it"

"I am not losing it I am perfectly fine. And also to add Jughead conveniently came out of the SAME room just moments later, so try and tell me I'm losing it again" she said pointing her perfectly pointed black nail at her.

"Okay okay" Betty said her hands up in a defence. "We were together"

"Together as in…"

"Yes" Betty said rolling her eyes. "We had sex"

"Ahhh" Veronica said squealing with her mouth wide open. "I knew it"

"Yes yes okay and I'm not spilling any other details so that is much as you are getting"

Veronica pouted but was still happy with the information she had gotten out of B. The rest of the ride was quite quiet. The girls made some small talk with Cheryl not paying attention the whole time and it wasn't long before Veronica hit Riverdale soil the sign letting her know they were finally back. She took a deep breath in and sighed back out. They may be back but the doesn't mean things were about to change. In fact, it probably meant things were about to get a lot worse.

 **The End.**

 **Again thank you all for the Reviews the last two months. And don't forget to review this one last time! xoxo**


End file.
